¿I've fallen in love?
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: "Tal vez lo único que me duele más que decirte adiós, es haber perdido la oportunidad de despedirme de ti…" ¿Creek? ¿Twaig?
1. Chapter 1

Título: ¿I've fallen in love?

Categorías: Romance/Angst.

Pareja: ¿Creek? ¿Twaig?

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.

* * *

_¿I've fallen in love?_

**29 Octubre 1999, 4:45 p.m.**

-El domingo me harán una fiesta de despedida… todos estarán allí, por nada del mundo quiero que faltes ¿Me escuchas tarado? –Decía Tweek mientras despeinaba mi cabello y con algo de dulzura en su voz.

-Ya te dije que no voy a faltar idiota, deja de estar jodiendo –Dije casi al instante apartando su mano de mi cabello y acomodándolo presuntuosamente con mis dedos, el reía ya que le divertía decirme que era un vanidoso compulsivo con mi cabello y aunque era verdad, no me gustaba que me lo dijeran, Tweek era de las pocas personas que puedo considerar un "amigo", incluso es más que eso, lo conozco desde la infancia, es prácticamente como un hermano para mí y de las pocas personas que tolero y más importante aún, que me toleran a mí.

El ambiente se puso algo tenso, Tweek me conocía perfectamente y sabía cuando le mentía, a pesar de mi actitud fría y antipática que mantengo con todo el mundo, incluso con él, nos hemos acoplado de tal manera que aun teniendo mi cara más inexpresiva posible, siempre logra descifrar lo que me ocurre.

Guie mi mirada a un grupo de niños que corrían a unos metros de la banca en la que nos encontrábamos para hacerme el loco y evadir el tema, podía sentir la mirada de Tweek posada en mi y eso me ponía de mal humor, me trague mi coraje y solo espere a que cambiara el tema aunque me daba igual si nos quedábamos así, en silencio, a veces no toleraba la actitud tan indiscreta y gentil de este y sus largas charlas me llegaban a sacar de quicio, aunque es de los chicos de mi edad más interesantes con los que he charlado, esta vez, no tenia ánimos de soportarlo.

Así que opte por hacerme el desinteresado en la charla y siempre lograba salirme con la mía, provocando que mi amigo solo se dignara a acompañarme en silencio, mientras yo me quedaba mirando por largo rato a la nada y sumergido en mis pensamientos. Pero esa tarde no fue así, me tomo con firmeza del hombro y me obligo a mirarle a los ojos, los cuales denotaban un brillo peculiar, como de determinación, tomó algo de aire y comenzó a hablar dejándome algo desconcertado.

-Craig, estoy hablando en serio –Dijo con su estilizada y formal voz que lo caracteriza- ¿O es que no lo entiendes? Me largo de esta pueblo, incluso me largo de este país, ¿Como puedes actuar como si eso fuera poca cosa? sabes que nunca te reprendo nada y se perfectamente tus razones por las cuales eres así de antipático y amargado con los demás, incluso conmigo, pero… ¿Ni siquiera ahora, puedes cambiar aunque sea un poco? Sabes que no me iré de vacaciones, ni por algunos meses ¿En serio comprendes la situación en su totalidad? Respóndeme…

Nos quedamos mirándonos desafiantemente a los ojos un instante, su rostro transmitía algo de desesperación, quizá por mi actitud, veía como sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse y su respiración comenzaba a subir levemente, en serio me exigía una respuesta, pero yo estaba totalmente bloqueado, lo único que hice fue mirar su mano que me sostenía con fuerza del hombro y sacudí este en señal de enfado, provocando que me soltara al instante y así volví a mirar hacia la nada, dejando sus palabras volando en mi cabeza.

Sabía que eso bastaba para enfadarlo un rato y provocar algo de indignación de su parte, cosa que lograba solucionar fácilmente con un simple "perdón", algo que según Tweek, me salía solamente cuando en verdad lo sentía a causa de lo orgulloso que soy, aunque era yo el que le hacía creer eso para salirme con la mía, como en esta ocasión tramaba hacerlo y evitar hablar de ese tema.

-Esta vez no te va funcionar hacerte el desinteresado. Me crees idiota, ¿no? Quizá por eso creas que soy la única persona que te soporta tal cual eres, pero estás equivocado. –Me comenzó a bombardear con un sinfín de preguntas más, era el chico más listo que conocía académicamente, aunque su forma de afrontar la vida dejaba mucho que desear, incluso yo encabece su lista de "brabucones" en los primeros años de conocernos, Tweek era el típico nerd y al ser de una familia de intelectuales profesores, su forma de expresarse no iban acorde a su edad, desde siempre lo consideré un chico brillante y sobresaliente, pero por tal motivo era objeto de burlas y que los demás "nos" aprovecháramos de él, pero las circunstancias me hicieron cambiar radicalmente y quise remediar mi daño, comencé a juntarme con Tweek en todos lados, incluso en los almuerzos donde solía sentarme con los chicos "brabucones" de mi clase, cosa que en mis últimos años de primaria me trajo varias batallas y líos cuando estos se metían con él.

Las burlas no paraban y yo era objeto de ellas también, al siempre estar juntos comenzaron a decirnos que éramos "novios", cosa que Tweek no le daba importancia y solo se reía de ello, yo al contrario me hervía la sangre de coraje cada que escuchaba eso de los insoportables "imbéciles" como llamaba a casi todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias eran inversas en nuestros casos, él era un chico frágil, blanco de piel, incluso rubio, era muy respetuoso y formal para su corta edad debido a la educación impartida por sus estrictos padres, cosa que para los ignorantes chicos de la escuela se referían a él cómo afeminado.

A pesar de su aspecto superficial es heterosexual al 100%, cosa que no tengo la menor duda incluso ahora, es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, todo lo contrario a mí a decir verdad. Yo era un chico con una mirada fría y retadora con quien tuviera en frente, robusto de cuerpo y altura superior a la estándar, cosa que provocaba que nadie se metiera conmigo, a diferencia de Tweek, yo era un sucio de primera, a pesar de tener rasgos "angelicales" como muchos suelen decirme, mi actitud sarcástica, directa y hasta cierto punto insoportable, provocaba que no tuviera muchos amigos y a fin de cuentas el "homosexual" de la historia era yo, cosa que no he hablado absolutamente con nadie, ni si quiera con Tweek, aunque en más de una ocasión este notaba mi incomodidad con ese tema, pero nunca hubo un comentario de ello por su parte.

-Estas comenzando a ponerte irritable y molesto, por consecuente harás que me ponga así también y sabemos quién de los dos puede serlo más, así que tranquilízate, aun falta una semana para que te vayas, cierra la boca un poco y disfruta el lindo día… anda –Dije algo sarcástico pero denotando que en verdad no quería hablar de eso.

Tenía poco más de un mes de haber salido de la preparatoria, mi estancia allí fue algo complicada ya que estudiamos en preparatorias diferentes y cada quien hizo sus amigos en sus respectivas escuelas, me tenía algo sensible el tema de las despedidas ya que en un lapso de dos semanas había despedido a tres queridas amigas que habían partido para seguir con sus estudios lejos de la ciudad. La familia de Tweek es de clase alta por lo cual podía costearle incluso estudios en el extranjero desde la preparatoria, pero el opto por terminarla aquí.

Yo sabía la razón por la cual no hizo lo que todo chico de mi edad hubiese hecho, ósea irse lejos de sus padres, lejos de su país y sentirse independiente al fin, desde que le dieron oportunidad de hacerlo. Él lo hacía por miedo a estar solo y miedo al mundo en general, ya que debo reconocer que aunque sus padres lo educaron bien intelectualmente, hicieron del un chico inútil por darle todo lo que quiso sin esforzarse en nada que no fuera estudiar, que ni cambiar una bombilla o prender la estufa podía hacer sin necesitar ayuda.

Mi familia "era" podría decirse que de clase alta también, por lo cual desde niño me dieron el lujo de estudiar el preescolar, la primaria y la secundaria en instituciones privadas, siempre odie estudiar en esos ambientes y no sé si por buena o mala suerte, en la preparatoria se me cumplió dejar de asistir a esas escuelas infestadas de gente engreída y superficial, ya que hubo un problema económico fuerte en mi familia, lo cual causo que no pudieran costearme el mismo colegio que Tweek y termine entrado a una preparatoria pública.

A pesar del distanciamiento en las escuelas nos veíamos muy seguido y en la secundaria nuestro grupo de amigos cercanos había crecido, aunque él y yo nos entendíamos mejor, pero no contrarrestaba el aprecio que sentíamos por los demás del grupo. Aunque en ocasiones eran presumidos y vanidosos, llegue a tolerarlos y considéralos mis amigos.

Seguíamos saliendo todos, pero comenzaron a atacarme según ellos de broma que me había vuelto un "chico no genial", palabra utilizada para referirse a personas poco civilizadas o que emplean vulgarismos en su léxico, además de ser un insulto muy partidario de los "niños bien" para los estudiantes de escuelas públicas o de bajos recursos. Intentaba no darle importancia a sus comentarios, pero era inevitable y como ya mencione, Tweek es de las pocas personas que saben leer mis caras inexpresivas a la perfección y sabia lo que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano.

Efectivamente termine por distanciarme considerablemente de ellos después de un tiempo y les hacía ver que me encontraba mejor con mis amigos "no geniales" que con ellos, y era verdad, ya que eran personas más sencillas y con un humor más ácido por lo cual me entendía más fácilmente con ellos. Como ya había mencionado había despedido hace poco a tres de mis mejores amigas de la preparatoria, cosa que Tweek no sabía porque nunca me importo que lo conocieran, ya que sabía que este no sabría como relacionarse con ellos y quería evitar que se sintiera incomodo en mis "ambientes" de fiesta y alcohol, de los que siempre me reprochaba por ser asistente.

-Me pongo así, porque sinceramente no te entiendo Craig, no sé en qué carajos piensas ahora, me iré a estudiar a otro P-A-Í-S –Dijo esa palabra casi deletreándomela y en un tono más alto- son mas de 6 años los que me iré a estudiar y me vale un carajo si piensas que soy marica, te quiero como un hermano Craig y te dejare de joder hasta que me digas en mi cara que vas a estar allí cuando me vaya, anda, dilo, solo así voy a creerte. –Note algo de enfado en sus palabras y al carraspear de su garganta con el que finalizó, por poco hacen que se me escapara una risa ahogada, pero sabía que la cosa iba en serio y no quería enfadarlo más.

Solté algo de aire con fuerza y lo mire directo a sus algo sollozantes ojos claros –Si voy a ir amigo, ¿sí? , siempre he estado allí cuando me has necesitado, soy un marica contigo y lo que quieras, pero sé que esto es algo importante, SI VOY A IR –Entone las últimas palabras burlándome del tono de voz que había usado él instantes antes como deletreándoselo, su expresión facial cambio drásticamente y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro –Que marica eres Tweek, en serio, mira tu cara –Dije riendo e intentando seguir con el ambiente divertido para quitar la tención que se había producido.

Volvió a despeinarme y me golpeó en el brazo, mientras se ponía rojo por mis comentarios burlescos. –Bien, pobre de ti que no vayas.

-Ho como jodes, que si voy a ir, además tengo que hacerlo al fin y al cabo, ya cuando seas todo un profesionista tu me vas a mantener, eso te pasa por ser el listo de los dos, tu eres el que tienes futuro y yo tu amigo el inepto al que debes ayudar, es la ley de la vida, TE JODES.

Nos echamos a reír, ya que desde que tengo memoria le decía lo mismo una y otra vez y este solo se reía mientras me decía que no era ningún inepto, que al contrario le gustaría ser como yo, Tweek se acomplejaba bastante con eso, cosa que me hacia soltarle unas cuantas tonterías y sermonearlo diciéndole que para que quería ser un "jodedor (Persona insoportable)" e indiferente como yo, que así tal cual era un chico brillante y con futuro.

Era una charla sin fin ese tema, ya que él me decía que yo por mas antipático y sarcástico que fuera con las personas, terminaba agradándoles ya que según él, soy un chico interesante y complejo cosa que me da un toque especial, que hace que las personas se quieran acercar a mí, tenía razón en eso, pero sabía que lo que en verdad le molestaba era que al ser un chico sumamente considerado y gentil, la gente se aburría con el ya que su único tema de conversación era el estudio, libros o esos temas que hablan los chicos listos, no es muy común encontrar en South Park personas así, por lo cual los chicos preferían hablar con alguien más "interesante" y el estereotipo de chicos "interesantes" pareciera ser hablar de fiestas, chicas, sexo, drogas y Bla bla bla…

-Sabes que si Tucker, fuiste mi primer amigo y te ayudaría… pero no eres ningún inepto, si no entraste a la universidad es porque así lo quisiste, no te quejes, el próximo año lo harás… –Decía Tweek un poco animado, ese era otro de los temas que me tenían un poco mal… ya que veía como mis amigos más cercanos se iban a seguir con sus estudios y por mi pereza había decidido continuar los míos hasta el próximo año, cosa que me lamente a las pocas semanas de salir de la preparatoria y no haber solicitado ningún examen de admisión. Era duro, los días se me hacían eternos y todos tenían cosas que hacer, si no fuera por Tweek habría sentido lo que es la soledad total y el hecho que estuviera a pocas semanas de irse, era uno de los motivos por los cuales no quería hablar con él, en el fondo y aunque no se lo demostrara, me dolía y mucho que mi mejor amigo se fuera de mi lado.

Ese día después de partir del parque en el que estábamos, el transcurso a nuestras casas fue algo devastador para mí, íbamos a paso normal sobre las calles cubiertas de nieve, que le daban un toque de nostalgia a esa tarde, mientras un animado Tweek intentaba romper el silencio que había en el recorrido.

-Sabes, ya vi las fotos del departamento donde viviré, tiene una vista asombrosa y colocare un sofá frente al ventanal para cuando vayas a visitarme, puedas leer tus novelas cómodamente, te enviare algunas fotos para que lo veas, lo prometo…

-No digas incoherencias Tweek, sabes que nunca podría pagar un viaje al extranjero… con las fotos me conformo –Dije fríamente aunque sentía como un nudo se quería hacer presente en mi garganta, carraspeé de inmediato para evitar que eso sucediera y fije mi vista en al frente sin decir nada más.

Anduvimos durante 15 minutos cruzando las calles, avenidas y callejones del pueblo sin articular palabra, procuraba ser yo el que caminara delante de Tweek para que este no pudiese notar mis emociones, aunque era bastante obvio, ya que esos incómodos silencios que teníamos de vez en cuando siempre solíamos romperlos con alguna tontería, pero esta vez no fue así, llegamos a la casa de Tweek y este se recargo en el frondoso portón que había en la entrada de esta, ambos teníamos la mirada cabizbaja, cosa que me hacía sentir tonto, ya que a mi parecer todo había salido bien en la tarde.

El sol se fue metiendo poco a poco dejando una tenue luz que apenas iluminaba el paisaje, no podía evitar sentirme incomodo y peor aun con la única persona en el mundo que me siento completamente cómodo de ser yo mismo, se me estaba asiendo dramático en exceso el momento, así que antes que Tweek tomara la iniciativa me despedí lo más natural que me salió.

-Bueno, entonces…así quedamos… ¿El domingo, verdad? –Dije con una estúpida voz que me hizo molestarme conmigo mismo.

-Este… si, a las 4 aquí nos vemos… con cuidado. –Decía Tweek algo nervioso y hablando algo tonto al igual que yo, mientras se despedía con un intento de sonrisa.

Le correspondí con una sonrisa momentánea que al darle la espalda para retomar mi andar, desapareció automáticamente. Apresure el paso y me coloque mis auriculares para evitar pensar en nada mientras caminaba por la casi obscura calle, había una canción en especial que quería escuchar, abrí mi lista de reproducción y busque insistentemente "I Would Do Anything for You", escuche las primeras palabras de Mark Foster "Never wanna stand up for myself. Never wanna get in the way, I said itI don't know what the plan is" Justamente lo que necesito escuchar ahora, pensé.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¡Bien! ¡Lo admito! Estoy huyendo de mis historias en proceso ;_; ¿tenía ganas de publicar algo nuevo? Es que hace tiempo que no publico nada y asdf… estoy por celebrar mi primer año en el fandom de South Park (en septiembre cumplo un año) y además para celebrar también que con esta historia es el número 91 de historias en este bello fandom (oh yeah… casi a los 100 fics de South Park) ¿me felicitan por mi esfuerzo sobrehumano? :3**

**Este fic es para varias de mis lectoras a las cuales amo mucho: Foster Tucker (tu PM me inspiro, mujer) Zamskyetye (como mi ingles es tan malo… a veces me confundes cuando me dejas el Review en ingles, pero me entretiene ¡gracias por eso!), Linperi5 (gracias por estar siempre ahí conmigo, Anny :3 eres mi compañera inseparable y te amo por eso),Garu0212 (gracias por siempre dejarme Review y por seguirme por un corto tiempo :3) thetalentlesswriter (sigo esperando HeartBeat (¿?) jaja, tu sabes lo que significas para mi, mujer :O eres una de mis más queridas y apreciadas escritoras que admiro por su trabajo)**

**Shinigami/Jazz Out.**

**P.D ¿Verdad que es genial mi nueva imagen? Yo la titule "conciencia Donovan" xD**

**P.D II: Esta historia nació gracias a todas las canciones de Foster the People.**


	2. Chapter 2

Título: ¿I've fallen in love?

Categorías: Romance/Angst.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiStateoftheArt89.

* * *

¿I've fallen in love?

Esas dos estrofas me golpearon directamente… "I must say that I love you. Every day is a battle I face" Cuánta razón había en eso, pero yo sinceramente no podía, estaba feliz por mi amigo, siempre fue su gran sueño ser un profesionista para según él, darle todo a sus hijos como se lo dieron a él y estaba a escasos días de iniciar su camino, en su nueva etapa conocería nuevos amigos, otros chicos mucho mejores que yo, que no lo golpearan cuando decía una tontería, que no se burlaran de su forma de vestir o hablar, que no se aprovecharan de su generosidad a la hora de pagar la cuenta, que no se burlaran de lo dramática que es su madre, ellos jamás lo regañarían por ser un sentimental como tantas veces había hecho yo… SÓLO YO hice todas esas cosas y más, estaba feliz por Tweek, pero estaba infeliz conmigo, esta infeliz del "amigo" que había sido con el…

Por desgracia conocía de memoria la letra de la canción, mi cabeza la iba entonando mientras caminaba cada vez más rápido y mis recuerdos comenzaban a golpearme con fuerza…

"But you never left me…

Give it up for you, I would give it up for you…

I would give it up for you, I'd do anything for you…

I have fallen in love…"

Lo reconocía había sido un hijo de puta con Tweek, pero también fui el único ser que lo apoyo cuando más lo necesito durante toda su vida, como en la muerte de su abuelo que por desgracia ocurrió en un día festivo para el pueblo, por lo cual sus supuestos "amigos" lo dejaron solo por irse a embriagar, no lo negare, había esperado todo el maldito año por ese día, pero cuando ocurrió la tragedia lo primero que me paso por la mente fue correr como un maniático a casa de mi amigo, Alexander Tweak, el abuelo de Tweek era de las personas más importantes para él, incluso aun más que su propio padre, al llegar a su casa creí que sería un estorbo y que ya estarían con él sus nuevos amigos del colegio, pero no era así, había muchas personas, todas de clase alta pero en su mayoría adultos, busque insistentemente a Tweek y lo vi acurrucado en el sofá reclinable que solía pertenecer a Alexander, se veía tan… tan devastado que simplemente me rompió el corazón.

Su rostro lindo y lleno de optimismo, estaba cubierto por una fría mascara de amargura, no había notado mi presencia y no sabía qué hacer, me fui acercando poco a poco y coloque mi mano con suavidad sobre su hombro, ni si quiera me volteo a ver… una diminuta risa ahogada con aire de sarcasmo salió de él y con unas cuantas palabras termino por desarmarme… "**Sabia que vendrías… siempre has sido el único y verdadero amigo que tengo**"… Me quede en silencio mientras observaba con detalle a Tweek, se estaba haciendo el fuerte por mí, porque nunca le he permitido llorar en mi presencia, porque desde la primaria he sido su protector y nunca le he permito mostrar debilidad cuando está conmigo.

Me dolía que tuviera esa imagen de mi, de ser un hijo de puta con todas las de la ley, que ni en su más grande agonía se permitía llorar en mi presencia y el único culpable había sido yo, yo y mi maldita frialdad, yo y mi actitud tan despreocupada e insolente que tenia con él, no pude evitarlo y por primera vez en 11 años de conocernos, Tweek, mi hermano, me vio desmoronarme, me vio llorar como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, aun recuerdo su expresión de asombro al verme, se levantó rápidamente del sofá y me abrazó como nadie lo había hecho en muchísimo tiempo… fue un abrazo cálido, lleno de amor fraternal… poco a poco el sentimiento fue llegando a él y comenzó a llorar también, al ser un poco más bajo que yo, posó su rostro en mi hombro y yo sobre su cabeza, por primera vez me deje llevar, me aferre con fuerza a él, y después de vario rato llorando… Tweek comenzó a mitigar mi dolor, comenzó a decirme que todo estaría bien, me sentí algo mal ya que era Tweek, el que estaba pasando por el trago amargo y no yo, así que guarde mi compostura y estuve allí de nuevo para mi amigo.

Un sinfín de cosas más llegaban a mi cabeza que me hacían estar en un lio, sabía que si era un poco cabroncete con él, pero a la vez por algo estaba allí, conmigo, por algo toleraba mis bromas pesadas o que no le dirigiera la palabra cuando no tenia ánimos de hacerlo y en vez de marcharse se quedaba en silencio, como todo un verdadero amigo…

*Te vas a la ciudad definitivamente, sin mí; perdonarás que no te vaya a despedir, la noche corta como un Tweektal roto y tu estarás tan triste como dichoso*

**5 Noviembre 1999, 2:55 p.m.**

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Preguntó mi madre meneando la cacerola en la que preparaba la comida de esa tarde.

-Como que ¿Que hago aquí?... No sabía que estaba prohibida la cocina… discúlpame. –Dije sarcásticamente y metiendo un dedo al guiso que preparaba mi madre con esmero.

-Que malcriado eres, deberías estar arreglándote, ni que tardaras 15 minutos en hacerlo, eres un holgazán hasta para cambiarte. Hoy se va Tweek y me habías dicho que te irías desde temprano para estar con él… y mírate te levantas a las 11:30. Y a casi una hora de la fiesta aun estas en pijama… ¿Qué te crees? –Decía mi madre amenazándome con el cucharon y con ternura en su voz.

-¡Ah! como eres inquietada mujer, ya voy, ya voy –Dije a regañadientes rumbo al baño mientras escuchaba gruñir a mi madre por mi falta de respeto, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a mi actitud.

**3:36 p.m.**

Estaba listo para partir a la fiesta de Tweek, traía puesta un playera negra, unos jeans azules y Adidas negros con blanco, peine mi cabello como de costumbre, me puse algo de loción y me quede viéndome fijamente en el espejo… mis penetrantes ojos verde-plateado (cortesía de una lectora) denotaban tristeza, durante toda la semana evite las llamadas de Tweek y sólo me la pasaba viendo en el ordenador nuestras fotos de los viejos tiempos, pasaba gran parte del día tirado sobre mi cama escuchando canciones de Foster the People ó de Gotye, pero no sentía emoción alguna, el lunes pasado cuando llegué a casa, después de haber pasado la tarde con Tweek, medite mucho las cosas siempre era yo el que le decía a Tweek que todo iba salir bien, era yo quien le subía el ánimo o mejor dicho se lo subía para joderme después, pero siempre lograba sacarle la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa sonrisa inocente que tanto me agradaba corresponder, esa sonrisa de dientes un poco, solo un poco amarillentos.

Pero esta vez no me sentía preparado para decirle "Adiós", ni tenía alguna de mis complejas reflexiones sobre cómo afrontar un problema, porque sabía que el que necesitaría una palabra de aliento, el que necesitaría que le dijeran que todo iba estar bien era yo, desde aquella vez en que me desmorone con Tweek me jure y perjure que no volvería a dejar que nadie me viese llorar, mucho menos él, no soy de los que les guste dar lastima y mi orgullo no me deja que alguien cercano me vea en un estado que yo considero "patético".

Me recosté un momento en mi cama con los pies en el suelo y me quede allí, tirado mirando al techo mientras recordaba todas las aventuras que había vivido con mi torpe amigo, momentos tristes, alegres, pero a fin de cuentas siempre habíamos estado juntos, no sabía si de tantas emociones que había experimentado en toda la semana, en ese momento, no sentía nada… absolutamente nada, mire mi celular y el reloj digital marcaban las **4:17 p.m.**

Me imagine a Tweek sentado alrededor de los otros chicos del grupo del cual formábamos parte (los presumidos), también estarían allí sus otros amigos de la preparatoria los cuales no conocía y seguramente él se sentiría más a gusto con ellos que conmigo, al fin de cuentas convivía a diario y durante más tiempo a su lado.

Me imaginaba a esos chicos dándole una tarta de frambuesa, su preferida e infinidad de regalos o estúpidos collages con fotos lindas de los viajes que hicieron con él, estaría allí también su familia, su chica (¡OH! ¡TWEEK TIENE NOVIA! :O No me odien ;-;) y no sé quien más, ¿Para qué carajos debía ir yo? Él no me necesita –Pensaba. Una mezcla de celos y tristeza se apodero de mi, estaba algo molesto con mi amigo por joderme tanto que asistiera cuando estaba seguro que ni un momento en toda la reunión íbamos a tener para estar juntos, para despedirme como era debido de él, incluso durante la semana había decidido al fin que le confesaría mi homosexualidad, ya que al menos para mí era la muestra de amistad más grande que podía hacerle.

Pero nada, algo no me dejaba pararme de la cama y partir rumbo a su casa, algo me detenía y tiempo después me entere que era mi orgullo, ese maldito orgullo que se apodero de mi al saber que estando frente a Tweek me volvería a quebrar como aquella vez, me sentiría vulnerable y no iba a dejar que esos imbéciles engreídos de sus amigos me vieran hacerlo, me pare con ira de mi cama y azote la puerta de mi habitación y me encerré por dentro para evitar que me molestaran.

**5:23 p.m.**

-¿Qué carajo haces Craig?… ¡Es tu mejor amigo, se largara y quien sabe cuando lo vuelvas a ver! ¡No la cagues! –Me gritaba mi subconsciente con desesperación.

Mi cabeza estaba en una lucha constante, miles de voces me gritaban una y otra vez que no podía fallarme a mi mejor amigo, pero me negaba a escucharlas, me metí entre mis sabanas y me cubrí completamente con ellas, el vuelo de Tweek saldría en un par de horas y para las **6:00 **de la tarde ya iría rumbo al aeropuerto, ya no podía hacer mucho más que escuchar tolerar mi arrogante actitud y esta vez, contra mí mismo.

-¡Bravo imbécil, bien hecho! Ni en auto alcanzas a llegar a la casa de Tweek, estas jodido y lo dejaste jodido a él… ¿No te cansas de ser el tipo duro siempre? Eso te evita sufrir por cosas sin importancia, pero poco a poco te vas convirtiendo en una piedra fría y sin sentimientos, ¡No te hagas el mártir, sabes perfectamente que tú eres de las personas más importantes que debían estar allí, con él, y no lo hiciste…! ¿Qué se siente? ¿Eh? Que se siente ser un insensible que ni con las personas que dices "querer" dejas de ser un hijo de puta sin emociones…

Esa tarde me quede allí hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, llore, grite y sonreí, me imagine que mi buen amigo Tweek, encontraría nuevos amigos allá, conocería tal vez gente mejor que yo, y si, tal vez estaría molesto conmigo, pero también sabía que fuera como fueran la situaciones, nuestra amistad nunca, jamás, ni por la distancia, ni por cualquier circunstancia iba dejar de ser especial, mi orgullo no me dejo ir con él, para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y decirle que lo quiero, que le deseo lo mejor y que aquí lo esperaré cuando el regrese, es triste, y no sé cuándo pero espero que no pase de esta semana, espero hablar con el por teléfono ó Facebook, para disculparme y al menos que sepa que estoy con él, y el día que lo vuelva a ver, espero no ser mas ese chico imperturbable para así, evitar alejar a las personas que quiero.

**THE END**

* * *

**Gracias a todas esas personitas que me dejaron Review y no… no habrá continuación o secuela. Se queda como un Two-Shot (: Y espero que no haya hecho llorar a alguien (aunque lo dudo .w.) pero, si lo logre… pido una disculpa ante mano, no quería hacerte llorar lectora y disculpa por mi insensibilidad en estos temas de despedida. **

**Un abrazo a todos los que han seguido esta y otras historias. Nuevamente las sorprenderé con otras historias que están en proceso (:**

**Shinigami/Out.**


End file.
